pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noticiario Poke-Noti
Aqui van cosas que pasan en la wiki Semana 1 ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!! *Descubren que a Dom le gusta Mary. *¿Una nueva region? Hay rumores de una nueva region creada por un desconocido que no la a creado aun llamada región Seater. *Nueva isla en Saidiway, confirman que esta nueva isla se llama Isla Chocolate por que según se dice el cuento de Hansen y Gretel se creo ahí. *Marina y Bridgette creen que Kelly es su amiga perdida. Semana 2 ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!! *¿Sabíais que a Alberto le gusta Ana pero a ella no le importa al principio porque a ella le gustaba Richy pero luego ella le gusta a Alberto aunque a él no le importa ya porque le gusta otra chica? *El Pokémon legendario de la nueva región de Platino a la carga que se dice en el articulo de todas las regiones de Platino a la carga se llama Reascule se pronuncia Reiscul es tipo Hierba y Agua su habilidad es Levitación y Cura Natural. Él, ayuda a Ardeus y Arceus a crear la naturaleza y lo que hay en el fondo del océano creo tambien a Manaphy, el Príncipe del Mar y Phione la Hada del Río para cuidar el fondo de mar y puede volar sale cuando el océano y la naturaleza corra riesgo revive la naturaleza dañada y el fondo del mar, es extremadamente poderoso. Semana 3 ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!! *Los personajes de Pokémon: Vida Iluminada protagonizarán una historia. *A Richy le gusta Ruth. *Marina sigue con sus Dex. *Arándano crea Pokémon Oscuros. *Se decide que por el cumpleaños de un Usuario, Marina pondrá una tarta de cumple. *Pronto se verá un legendario de la región Kemii que es otro de los compañeros de juegos de Ardeus. Se llama Millanium. *Hay muchas parejas en esta Wikia. *Se a descubierto una nueva evolución para Eevee, esta se llamaa Wineon, del tipo volador, solo hecha para la Seater Dex. Semana 4 ¡¡¡EXTRA, EXTRA!!! *Marina crea el Camino del Eevee, de Pokémon de sus regiones. *En la región Reliquia, los dos Pokémon de nombres Kuker y Muxer, son un diablo y un ángel, repectivamente. *Marina atrapa un Junjun. *Marina101 se pone con nuevas creaciones. *JuanGP y Flower Star son de Argentina. *Se crean nuevos Pokémon. Semana 5 *Marina participa en un super test de Pokémon en una web y acierta todas las preguntas sin ningún fallo. *Hace unos días, pusieron en Jetix Giratina y el defensor de los Cielos. *El usuario Ridley100 es mexicano y no tiene clases por culpa de la gripe porcina. *Se registra... ¿Clagp? *Se planean nuevos artículos... *Algunos usuario estan malhumorados por tontadas... Atención Esto lo pueden editar todos los usuarios. Regreso Bueno yo voy a rescatar este articulo me parece muy bueno-Nicolas493 Semana del 1-7 de marzo 2010 *Descubrimos que Tanita esta bien *Se registra Pili *Pili crea su saga *WDP nos trae los capitulo 22-25 de GAJS *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 15-22 de PAU *Firefer nos trae los capitulos 20-23(el final) de isla del drama *Se acaba el concurso de invitados en NG *Shasta88 y Alux se vuelven adminsitradores *Shasta88 y Little Yoshi fundan un sitio de adopcion:Centro de Adopción Shasta y Little Yoshi *raichulox-30 rescata su región unión *Firefer crea su region *Se funda el CDC *Dialga Palkia crea su region Semana del 8-14 de marzo 2010 *Firefer anuncia el sucesor de isla del drama *Shasta88 y WDP hacen un cruze entre GAJS Y PAU *Extra Extra!Chimecho17 vuelve a Fakémon ! *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 23-25 de PAU *WDP nos trae el capitulo 26 de GAJS *Chimecho17 trae el nuevo Fanfic:Pokecole,La aventura *Tanita y Ocena Pikachu preparan una saga llamada GVA *Little Yoshi crea unas mascotas llamadas nightmurs *Nos hacen una "critica constructiva(en el primer mensaje)" que para mi es destructiva pero bueno juzgenlo/juzgadlo ustedes/vosotros. *Se registra Frost-Kun *Se registra Dani-Cris *Platino a la carga anuncia Pokemon Ranger misions *Tanita crea un concurso de invitados a GVA y aparentemente todos ganan *Shasta88 crea un blog con imagenes de los personajes del anime y sus pokemon Semana del 15-21 de marzo 2010 *WDP nos trae los capitulos 27-30 de GAJS *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 26-27 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 2-3 de RL *Juby3 nos trae los capitulos 1-2 de MMEC *Se registra BasuraVolcanica *Se registra Mario Bones *Se registra Tanya Eevee *Platino anuncia el remake de riamao y floresterina!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Atencion:' A partir de ahora ya no podran poner cosas de sus sagas aqui, vayan al noticiero de WDP *La amistad de dos usuarios especificos se acaba *Jirachi+ crea una tienda de Encargos *Juby3 crea su saga MMEC *Nicolas493 y Shasta88 ya tienen heart gold!!! *Nicolas493 anuncia la version mejorada de agata y crisiberlio Semana del 22-29 de marzo 2010 *Acelfcolori anuncia el titulo de su nueva novela que está pensando: Aunque seamos diferentes *juby3 planea mejorar los articulos de sus personajes,pokemon,y dex!!! pueden ayudar si es nesesario *little yoshi crea un blog donde dice que no estara en semana santa *Se anuncia el Nintendo 3DS!!!!! El sucesor del DS!!!! *La pelicula 12 estara en españa el 4 de abril!!!...y eso que nisiquiera han anunciado batallas galacticas *Juby3 crea una nueva region: Snark, con su respectivo anime *Juby3 crea Pokemon Colosseum 3, tambien crea una nueva consola llamada...¿wii 360? *Aparentemente la pelicula 11 se estrenara en latinoamerica en abril!!!! *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 28 de PAU *Suicune R nos trae el capitulo 1 de TEH *CURRO dice que se va porque prefiere Habbo *Se registra Diana8 *Diana8 crea su dex *Suicune, Tanita y Paula se unen para formar TEH *Iris y Kawaii Kiwi crean juntas Diario de una gemela Semana Santa, marzo 29-abril 1, 2010 *Archivo:MedallaPrimeraDexCompleta.pngNicolas493, el primer usuario en completar una Dex con 125 pokemon! *WDP nos trae los capitulos 31-35 de GAJS *Cambiamos de cabecera, y mas adelante cambiamos de estilo *Mediante un avance descubrimos que el gran festival de shinoh sera en mayo en japon y el campeonato en julio!!!! *Perdon si no entre esta semana pero me estan arreglando el compu la otra semana las noticias si estaran completas!!! *La pelicula 12 se estrena en españa Semana del 5-11 de abril 2010 *Juby3 es administrador *Entra Maya1999 *Se regista Budew8 *Estilista Iris tiene blogs sobre los EVs *Pili nos trae los capitulos 1-3 de su serie sobre las aventuras de Pili *Shasta88 crea los Premios Punto.Wikia *'Se ponen los nombres de los juegos de la quinta generacion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! blanco y negro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' *Nicolas493 hace un poster de la Cartoon Dex *Nicoals493 nos trae el capitulo 4 de RL *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 29 de PAU *Suicune R crea su saga Chrono Fakemon y nos trae el capitulo 1 *Buizelfan nos trae una tienda de imagenes anime Semana del 12-18 de abril 2010 *La wikia se queda casi vacía por completo. ¿Hay un nuevo virus muy contagioso? Sí, solo búsquenlo y lo encontraran bien vistoso. *Se funda pokefanon.deviantart.com, pero no nos sirve de nada a los que no tenemos deviantart *Se registra Koenma *Chmecho17 crea la dalight dex *WDP crea encuestas de GAJS *Nicolas493 crea un fanfic sobre el ultimo episodio del anime normal *Hay rumores de una nueva saga de Shasta88... *Chimecho17 esta de cumple el 16 de abril *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 30-32 de PAU *WDP nos trae el capitulo 36 de GAJS *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 5 de RL *Acelfcolori crea su saga LET *Llegamos a los 3000 articulos!!! Semana del 19-25 de abril 2010 *Hay rumores de una segunda temporada de GAJS... *Aipom18 nos trae los iniciales de su nueva dex *Estilista Iris nos trae un blog con un poema *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 33 de PAU *WDP nos trae el capitulo 37 de GAJS *WDP nos trae el capitulo 1 de LCE *Pili nos trae el capitulo 6 de SJT *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 6 de RL *Suicune R nos trae el capitulo 2 de Chrono Fakemon *Alux vuelve *Kawai Kiwi prepara su dex *Chimecho17 nos trae el capitulo 1-2 de su saga PAAG *¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz dia de la tierra, del idioma y del niño!!!!!!! *Shasta88 ha cambiado su firma por --[[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 00:24 23 abr 2010 (UTC) *Alux anuncia otra entrega de premios en este mes ampliación de la noticia en Noticiario Pokémon *Chimecho17 hara sus fanfics con caras MM! *Hoy sabado es la entrega de los premios.wikia *Acelfcolori nos trae su saga Lados opuestos *Platino a la carga nos trae su juego "Brillo estelar" Semana del 26 de abril-2 de mayo 2010 *Firefer busca inspiraciones... *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 35-37 de PAU *Se registra Alexvr3espanha *¿como deberia ser la quinta generacion en el anime? Voten en el blog de Firefer *La pelicula de PAU ya esta disponible: Poké-vacaciones de locura *Nuevo pokemon revelado el 9 de mayo!!!!! *Nueva temporada en EEUU: ¡Pokemon DP: Victoria de la liga Sinnoh! *Platino prepara los capitulos de Muncar 3 *Se registra Munchlax-code *Segunda temporada de GAJS comfirmada *Vuelve el concurso de invitados en GAJS Semana del 3-9 de mayo 2010 *Alexvr3espanha nos trae varios juegos: Opalo, Citrino, Darkesmerald y Ranger: Leyendas del tiempo *Alex(shiny rayquaza) nos trae un centro de intercambios *Se registra ♥Aracelly♥ *Se registra el creador de la competencia Alecran *Platino prepara su Fanfic Kanto Collection *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 38-40 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae los capitulos 7-8 de RL *Bloquean a un usuario por poner fakemon creados por otra gente =0 *Alux le cambia el nombre a Ayamo, ahora es Iyato *Shasta88 anuncia su nueva saga PRE para el 2011 *Suicune R nos pregunta cuales son nuestro juegos favoritos en su blog *iris nos trae una acertijo *FELIZ DIA A SUS MADRES Semana del 10-16 de mayo 2010 *WDP les dice a los usuarios que ganaron que pueden volver a proponer y automaticamente ganan...¿aceptaran? *Juby3 crea Fakémon Special y un grupo de colaboradores *Pili nos trae los capitulos 9-10 de LAP *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 9 de RL *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 41-42 de PAU *'Inciales, junto con protagonoistas, nombre la region y de una ciudad de la QUINTA generacion finalmente revelados!!!!!!!!!' *En exclusiva!shasta revela que little yoshi si tenia el permiso de subir a los coldice¿que hara platino y little yoshi ahora? :O *Alux piensa en hacer remakes de la tercera generacion *Firefer crea una region basada en warcraft *Iris revela las cajas oficiales de Pokémon Glasé y Estelar *'UNANSE AL MANGA DE LA WIKI ' *Ayudemos a Alux con sus remakes de Hoenn! Semana del 17-23 de mayo 2010 *Dialga Palkia hace una saga llamada "Universe of Pokémon" *Se registra Many3 *Se registra PIKACHU *Se registra Pokegarchomp *Se registra Mistylove *Se registra Victoria3 *Alux crea los remakes de Ruby y Zafiro *Juby3 crea su cuarta generacion *Pili nos trae un centro de adopcion con temas de granja *Ya se sabe el resultado del gran festival *Dialga Palkia prepara un concurso de UP *Dialga Palkia nos trae el capitulo 1 de UP *WDP nos trae los capitulo 38-39 de GAJS *Shasta88 nos trae el capitulo 43 de PAU *Shasta88 nos trae un especial de Mundo misterioso de 5 capitulos y nos trae del 1-2 *Pili nos trae el capitulo 12 de LAP *Azelfcolori nos trae el capitulo 1 de Lados opuestos *Juby3 nos trae el capitulo 3 de MMEC *Diana8 nos trae su saga Pokemon Luz y oscuridad *Mistylove nos trae su saga Walker boys *Tanita nos trae otro centro de adopcion *Platino tiene un pez llamada ana *Juby3 hace un proyecto sobre sprites del anime Semana del 24-30 de mayo 2010 *Juby3 crea una saga llamada "Tras la liga Takuta!" *Pili crea un concurso de invitados a LAP *MASCOTAS DE LA QUINTA GENERACION REVELADAS! *Platino descubre el 3D en HGSS *Se registra Jirachi plus *Se registra Pokeale *Se registra Hiperpikachuchu *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 3-4 de su especial MM *Hiperpikachuchu crea la región Keibo y a Lickityke *Juby3 nos pregunta que pasara en la 2da temporada de Takuta *Kawaii Kiwi e Iris crean su saga Pokémon World Challenge Semana del 31 de mayo-6 de junio 2010 *Iris y Kiwi nos traen los capitulos 1-2 de PWC *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 44-46 de PAU *Nicolas493 nos trae el capitulo 10 de RL *Pokeale nos trae el capitulo 1 de LBO *Hiperpikachuchu creara una adopcion de huevos *Pokeale crea una adopcion de fakemon *Iris y Kiwi crean un formulario para invitados en PWC(se encuentra en la discucion del articulo principal) *Luisandreoandreu crea un centro de adopcion y modificacion *Se registra Lisbeth Glaceon *Alux da regiones basadas en Andalucia, España *Pókeale crea su saga LBO *Juby3 crea su saga Pokemon! *'Se estrena la temporada 13!!' *Shasta88 hace un test de PAU *Feliz cumpleaños Platino!!!!!!! Semana del 7-13 de junio 2010 *Pokale nos trae los capitulos 2-3 de su saga LBO *Shasta88 nos trae los capitulos 47-49 de PAU *Aracelly nos trae el capitulo 1 de IUP *Juby3 nos trae el capitulo 1 de Pokemon! *Tanita crea una tienda de sprites *Aracelly crea su saga IUP *CURRO crea una tienda donde transforma artowrks en sprites *Pokeale hace un concurso de invitados en LBO *Pokeale en su blog hace un concurso de evoluciones de los iniciales de la Quinta *'SIETE NUEVOS POKEMON y LA NUEVA PROFESORA REVELADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' *juby3 prevee capitulos de su saga hasta el numero 5 por ahora.y la aparicion de un nuevo personaje *juby 3 tiene un nuevo trauma:Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies *(SIN CONFIRMAR)Posible evolucion de tauros en la quinta generacion